A touch of destiny
by ShockwaveAlchemist
Summary: Alex Bay her first day in Central, which almost ends up as her last.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters, except Alex Bay. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading!

**A touch of destiny**

It's still pretty early in the morning as Alex steps out of the train at Central Station. She looks at her pocket watch.

'Hmm… I really am too early. Roy said I had to wait here cause one of his subordinates would come and pick me up, but I don't think they're here yet.'

She looks around through the crowded station.

'Guess I'll go to Central Command myself.'

She walks to a man in a wearing a blue uniform, kind of like the one she's wearing herself.

'Excuse me, but can you tell me which way is to Central Command? It's my first day.'

'If you go east from here you'll get there.'

'Thank you.' 'Have a nice day miss.'

'Thank you, same to you.'

She waves at the man as she leaves the station. She looks around at all the surrounding buildings. 'So this is Central. It looks so peaceful.' She walks down a road, looking at everything on the way as she passes by. The roads aren't very bright, but even though the sun isn't up yet you can still see where you're going. She passes by an alley. Suddenly she feels like she's being watched. She tries to ignore the feeling, but suddenly hears footsteps behind her. She quickly turns around. A man appears out of the dark alley. He wears sunglasses and even though she can't see bright she can still see the large scar on the man's forehead.

'You, young girl, tell me your name.'

That's not a very polite way to ask a girl her name, Alex thinks to herself.

'Who is asking?'

The man looks at her, observing her from head to toe.

'I see you have a pocket watch. That means you're a state alchemist.'

'Yeah I am but what do you care?'

The man starts walking into her direction.

'I am a messenger of god, I am here to do his will and release this world from you alchemists.'

'Oh, is that so? You know, it's not very smart to challenge me, unless you want to get paralyzed.'

She smirks as the man starts running towards her. She puts her hands into her pockets to grab her gloves, but finds nothing.

'What the… where did they go?'

She looks up and is just in time to block a fatal blow with her arms, making her fly backwards against a wall. Blood sips out of her mouth. She starts to breath more heavy.

'Dammit, of everything I can forget I forget that. I can't fight without my gloves.'

The man walks towards her. She can feel his desire to kill her.

'This is the end for you, I bid you farewell.'

The man pulls his hand back for his final attack. Alex her eyes start to fill with fear. No, I don't want to die, I can't die yet. Suddenly a flame appears out of nowhere, making the man jump back.

'Back off Scar, I will NOT let you kill that girl.'

'I know that voice.'

Alex looks up at the building where the flame came from, seeing a man standing in the moonlight.

'Roy!'

'Oh, colonel Mustang is it? I'm sorry, but I have to finish what I started.'

Scar runs into Alex her direction again, but Roy jumps in front of him.

'I said **BACK OFF**!' He snaps his fingers, sending flames into Scar's direction, but he dodges them. Roy looks over his shoulder at Alex.

'Where are your gloves?'

'I-I don't know. I think I forgot them.'

Roy's face looks angry. At the same time a car stops close to where Alex sits and a woman with blond hair steps out, seeing Roy and Scar standing in front of her, ready to fight.

'Colonel Mustang sir, are you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine, but she's not.'

He nods into Alex her direction who's still sitting against the wall she was slammed against, looking shocked. The woman walks to her.

'Are you alright?' she asks, but Alex was so shocked that she couldn't answer her.

'You look like a state alchemist. Wait a minute, are you…'

Roy pulls his glove to make it fit perfectly.

'I'm sorry Scar but that girl happens to be my girlfriend, so I can't let you kill her.'

The woman looks at Roy, then back to Alex. She puts her jacket around Alex.

'Don't worry Alex. We're here, you're save now.'

She smiles but Alex doesn't seem to notice it. The woman stand up, walking into Roy's direction, grabbing her gun. She stops and points it towards Scar.

'If you make one move I will not hesitate to shoot you.'

She looks at Scar.

'Fine then, have it your way. But I will do as god pleases.'

He turns around and runs off. The woman sights deeply, putting her gun away as she turns around and looks at Alex.

'So that's your girlfriend. She looks really sweet.'

She looks at Roy but he ignores it and walks towards Alex. He grabs her coat and pulls her up.

'**You idiot**! I thought I told you to wait at the station dammit. He could have killed you.'

The woman runs to Roy and grabs his arm.

'Colonel, behave yourself. Can't you see she's in shock?'

He looks at Alex with disgust, but lets her go, making her fall back on her knees again. He turns around and walks to the car.

'Let's go back, before Scar decides to come back.'

'Yes sir.'

She grabs Alex and carries her to the car, putting her in the back next to Roy. She steps in and drives back to Central Command. In the car, nobody said a word. Alex looks at Roy, who is staring out the window.

'You must be pretty pissed at me huh?'

Roy turns his head, looking at her with a scaring angry look on his face, which makes Alex look the other way. Back at Central Command, Alex and the woman follow Roy to his office. He stops in front of the door.

'Lieutenant, I need you to wait outside. I need to talk with Alex in private.'

'Yes sir.'

He opens the door, grabs Alex her arm and pulls her in the room, closing the door behind him. He walks to the desk, sits down and looks at Alex, who's staring at the floor. He nods to the couch, telling her to sit down. Without saying a word she walks to the couch and sits down, still staring at the floor.

'Tell me, why didn't you wait at the station like I ordered you to.'

'I was early so I wanted to take a look around.'

'You know, when a superior tells you something, you should obey that.'

Alex looks at Roy with an irritated look on her face.

'I'm not a little girl you know.'

He stands up, hitting the desk and starts yelling at her.

'Didn't I told you it's not save for a girl like you to wonder around on your own! If you did what I told you, this wouldn't have happened.'

'You're such a jerk, you know that? I didn't ask for this to happen, but you act as if I did.'

'I don't think you realize what situation you are in right now. If I didn't go look for you he probably killed you. Then I would lose one of my subordinates **AND** my girlfriend. Did it ever crossed your mind how that makes me feel?'

She looks the other way to avoid the angry look on his face.

'Fine then, have it your way!'

He walks towards the door and out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Alex looks at her hands and tears start running down her face. This wasn't suppose to happen. After a few minutes, Roy returns with a glass of water and puts it before Alex as he sits down on the couch across her. He looks at her wet face. He whistles to her, making her look up to him and point at the spot next to him, telling her to come sit down. She stands up and sits next to him. He sights deeply , puts his arm around her, pulling her close and kisses her forehead.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was really worries when I didn't find you on the station.'

She keeps staring at the floor.

'Roy…'

'Hm?'

'I'm sorry.'

Tears start running down her face as Roy pulls her close again.

'Don't cry. You're safe now, I'll protect you.'

They sat like that for a while, till Alex stopped crying.

'Tell me something. Who was that man?'

'He goes by the name of Scar. He's an Ishvalen. He targets state alchemists, claiming to do what god tells him to.'

'I see. Thanks for saving me by the way. And that woman who was with you too.'

'You mean Hawkeye? Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced you yet. Hang on.'

He gives her a kiss on her nose, smiles and walks to the door to call the lieutenant. She walks in and looks at Alex.

'Hi. Are you feeling a little better after your lecture of the colonel?'

Alex rubs her head and starts to blush.

'Yeah, I'm alright. I deserved it.'

'Dammit Hawkeye, what did you have to say that for?'

Roy looks at the lieutenant, then quickly looks away, rubbing his head with a little blush on his face. Both Alex and the lieutenant noticed it and giggled softly.

'Hawkeye, are you lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?'

'Yep, that's me. And you're Alex Bay, am I right?'

'Yes. It's really nice to meet you.'

'Likewise. Well, I'm off, got a lot of work to do. Speak you two later on today.'

She walks out of the office. Roy closes the door, then turns to Alex.

'Maybe you should lay down. You look a little pale.'

'N-no, I'm fine, really.'

But before she noticed it, he laid her down on the couch.

'There, now you can rest for a bit.'

He walks to a closet, grabs a blanket and lays it down on Alex. She blushes. Roy notices it and smiles, bending forward and gives her a kiss on her lips. She smiles. He walks back to his desk, sits down and watches Alex as she falls to sleep.

'_Sleep well, my love_.' he whispers to her.


End file.
